Egann Gauvin
Egann is a Sergeant in the 109th Infantry Scouts, a lesser subdivision of The Vanguard VI under Lord Adeni. Bio Egann was raised by his father in the largely unsettled region north of where Salledo now is until he was eleven. His father was a seasonal farmer and oceanic spear fisherman / pearl-diver. He learned to read and write from his father, as well as much about plants, fish, and the ocean. Egann developed a passion and skill for swimming, and particularly enjoyed pearl-diving. Then, the Alliance discovered that Egann had a significant affinity for magic, and Egann found himself being trained as a mage. Unfortunately, his only strong affinity was for ligtning magic, and he never could get the hang of any other techniques than a basic arcing technique, St. Elmo's Fire. He dropped out of school at the age of twelve and picked up apprenticeship work. Unfortunately, Egann's work followed a six-month cycle: he would pick up a job, quickly learn the ropes, then begin to have problems with the leadership while he found other -better- ways of doing things. Usually his masters or employers were only willing to put up with him until Egann ran out of ideas, when Egann would find himself once again a drifter. Egann worked no fewer than a dozen different positions in as many different crafts and industries during this time, before he found stable employment as a resource-scout for the Alliance along the northern edge of the Dradicen Barrier. Egann spent four years doing this in the wilderness before returning and finding himself part of The Lost Wood's on the tail-end of their second victory. Then the Cataclysm happened, and Egann reacted poorly to the Madness of Lazu. After Lester Paine patched his mind together and dragged him back to Koridai, Egann could only find work as an enlisted man in Koridai's army. Here, he learned that double-edged swords were just about the perfect channeling medium for St. Elmo's Fire. After wowing his way into the Vanguard's Infantry Scouts, the military lifestyle got to Egann. He couldn't handle the discipline and was constantly getting into trouble. Egann was suspended when Drake took the Vanguard, and as that the Vanguard who stepped forward were in active duty, Egann was ignored. Egann was supposed to get an automatic dishonorable discharge over this, but seeing how much chaos Koridai was already in, the paperwork must have never been filled out. During the chaos after the fall of the Goddess, Egann allied himself with Ex General Shadow to sabotage the roads and docks in and out of the Arbiter's Grounds. Egann felt that Solomon was unstable, and it would be best to quarantine him within the capital. When Shadow offered Egann a ride out of town, Egann refused, opting to remain in the capital to see the chaos he had created through to the finish, only leaving after Gwen ordered him to find Jordan and help him to stop Synile. Personality and Appearance Egann is young man with a grissled demeanor for being in his mid to late twenties. He stands 5'9" and weights 145 pounds, making him a lightweight. His brown hair and full beard give him a relatively common appearance at first glance. Egann will never wear metal armor, nor will he wear flagrant colors, preferring tans, browns, and occassionally gray or green. Usually, he wears a tan tunic with brown denims and boots, occasionally complimented with a patchy brown cloak or jacket. His non-impressive appearance and clothing is a perfect counter-point to his technique, which is all about the shock and awe factor. While by no means a genius, Egann is exceptionally intelligent, and has a powerful intuition thanks to his partial distiliation. Unfortunately, intelligence is an ability which must be controlled, something Egann has never learned. The result is that his intelligence is irregular in it's application, subject to Egann's own natural impulsiveness. The same intelligence which allows Egann to come up with creative solutions one minute also has him making witty and scathing remarks the next. Egann has never been able to hold down steady employment because of this. Egann has an incredible amount of real world experience, despite his young age. The Inner Voice Egann -like many of Koridai's citizens- was exposed to the Madness of Lazu in the aftermath of the Battle of Omliandas. Unlike other Koridians, however, Egann's personality schismed, and, although Lester Payne used his telempathic abilities to patch the split, it appears to be a permanent feature of Egann's consciousness. Lester lacks the experience or training with his abilities to properly diagnose the schism, but when Lester re-repaired the patch he ventured a guess that it was because the Madness of Lazu had selectively effected the order portions of Egann's mind, thus pulling Egann's mind in two directions and isolating the chaotic from the ordered. In theory, such a schism would be beneficial, allowing Egann to think from an analytical ordered perspective and an intuitive chaotic one at the same time, not to mention truly multitasking. Unfortunately, Egann has not learned to control his chaotic personality the way someone who grew up with a chaotic disposition would, and so Egann keeps it repressed when he can. When his chaotic personality does leak out, it tends to do so in a big way. The schism also has another disadvantage; chaotic personalities retard the use of order magic, so while Egann's lightning edge is actually the very weakest portion of very strong order magic, Egann will have great trouble with magic as long as his personality is split. Abilities Lightning Edge Lightning Edge is a magnetic rift set into the blade of a longsword, charging the surface of the blade and ionizing the air around it until it glows blue with cold plasma and emits a high pitched buzz. Lightning Edge itself is little more than a light-show and does not significantly effect the use of his sword, but it is a significant amount of energy in a small space and Egann is convinced he can use it for something.... Arc Flash Lightning Edge is vulnerable to water. The user can be wet while wielding the blade, and the blade can even be wet when Lightning Edge is activated, but if the blade gets wet while Lightning Edge is used, it creates an electromagnetic explosion called Arc Flash. Essentially, the magnetic rift that creates the energy implodes upon itself and the body -in a futile attempt to maintain the energy flow- pours extra energy into the failing rift. The resulting explosion generally destroys the sword, sending magnetically and electrically charged fragments of sword-blade everywhere in the form of shrapnel. Obviously, this makes using the sword as a weapon while using Lightning Edge tricky. Contact with blood will trigger an Arc Flash. A sword with Lightning Edge is basically a defensive implement. Combat Scouts Combat Scouts were originally planned to be a many unit response to Calatia's Snakeheads special ops division, but the high level of training of almost all Koridai's forces made the addition of another generic special ops division unneeded. Rather, the new "scouting" division branched away from standard black ops and became the head of Koridai's tactical espionage, as opposed to the strategic espionage and long-term coverts that Steel and the Claw are in command of. There is some overlap, but as a general rule, actions taking place at or just behind enemy lines are Combat Scouts under Drake, while actions deep in enemy territory answer to Steel or the Claw. Combat scouts provide key close support roles to the remainder of The Vanguard. Cavalry Scouts (under Lord Valhuron's Vanguard VIII) are light cavalry units charged with locating and assessing enemy units, and are fast travel experts. Infantry Scouts, under Lord Adeni's Vanguard VI, are skirmishers, charged with infiltration, sabotage, intercepting key communications, and rescuing prisoners of war. Because of the high risk and extensive training, infantry scouts are the highest paid units in all of Koridai, with enlistend men and non-commissioned officers perhaps earning as much as Captains in the Crusaders. However, social standing usually regards the rank as more important. Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of Koridai